The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
Conventionally, a technique of collating the size of image data of a read document with the size of a sheet for image formation and then outputting an error when the size of the image data does not match the size of the sheet is employed in an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a printer, or a multifunction peripheral.
For example, the following technique is known as a related technique used in an image forming apparatus. Specifically, a sheet feeding time is measured by using an optical sensor provided on a sheet conveyance path. Next, the size of a sheet that is actually fed is calculated on the basis of the sheet feeding time and a sheet conveyance speed. Then, in a case where the size of this sheet does not match a set sheet size, it is determined that a sheet size error has occurred.
As another related technique, a printer that stops printing in a case where it is determined that a sheet size error has occurred is known. As a still another related technique, an image forming apparatus that automatically redoes printing by issuing, upon occurrence of a sheet size error, a print request in which a sheet size judged an error is used as a print output size so that the print output size matches the actual printing size is known. As a still another relevant technique, an image forming apparatus that allows a user to select, upon occurrence of a sheet size error, whether to cancel a state where printing has been stopped or to confirm the state is known.